


Plumbing Problems

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-14
Updated: 2002-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events in Heat and Duplicity, Lex and Clark have to take whatever time together they can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plumbing Problems

## Plumbing Problems

by Aklani

[]()

* * *

Clark wondered if were going crazy. 

No. 

He was sure he was going crazy. 

"You have to help me," he told Lex, during one of the rare instances they met long enough to speak privately. They were at the Talon, in an alcove by the men's room. 

"Me, help you? Clark, I have my own problem." 

Clark waited until another patron exiting the bathroom passed before lowering his voice and growling. "He's driving me crazy, he won't leave me alone." 

"Speak for yourself." Lex shot back. "He's blind but he's not _blind_. Every time I turn around he's in my business, snooping around like a fucking bloodhound." 

Sighing, Clark hung his head. Ever since Pete found out the truth he'd been stuck to Clark like a tick, following him everywhere, asking him questions, watching him like a hawk. It wasn't that Clark disliked Pete, far from it. They were like brothers, and had been since kindergarten, but Pete had other friends and other activities, and so did Clark. 

Like Lex. 

And sex. 

And sex with Lex, which was difficult to accomplish when _Pete_ was dogging every step. 

Compounding the problem was the fact that Lex had developed his own "situation" in the form of his father. With Lionel in the house, Lex no longer ruled the roost, and there was no sneaking around behind Lionel's back just because the old man could no longer see. He was loud, demanding, nosy and also quite sneaky in his own right. The servants knew who paid the bills. It wasn't Lex. 

"I don't take a piss that he doesn't know about it." Lex hissed. "He's making me nuts." 

"I feel like a sideshow freak, like he's waiting for me to do something alien." Clark moaned. "And I can't tell him to just go away, I can't." 

"I can." 

"Yeah, well, that won't help us with your dad even if Pete would listen to anything _you_ said." Clark lowered his voice further. "I really need you. At least you had Desiree...." 

"No I didn't, Clark. She never laid a finger on me aside from the time she was breathing her pheremones on me. It was money she wanted, not sex. I've been as chaste as you since the last time." 

The last time. Now that brought a grin. Both of them had been incredibly busy over the summer but had found time to sneak off together to a Metropolis hotel suite. It had jacuzzi tub that they put to very good use. Lex discovered having a lover who could hold his breath for a very long time could be extremely advantageous. It had been well worth the sprained back and the goose-egg he'd received when Clark got a little too excited during a follow-up romp in the big king sized bed. 

Clark discovered that apologizing to Lex for giving him a sprained back and a goose-egg could be just as fun. 

Glancing back over his shoulder out into the common room, he sighed again. It was a Monday afternoon, post after-school crowd and pre-dinner crowd, therefore there was not much of a crowd there at all. Lana stood behind the bar looking bored. Surreptitious glances down behind the countertop hinted that she had a book hidden below. She'd sent the other waitress home. 

"I just - since that whole heat vision thing happened, everything has been worse. I really need you. I mean _really_." 

Lex looked at him, and licked his lips. Obviously the feeling was mutual. "Where is Pete now?" he asked. 

"He had detention. Got caught skipping class, and his dad kept him home doing extra chores tonight. I...." He trailed off, looking at Lex with eyes narrowed. "Where's your dad?" 

"Home, with a physical therapist I had brought in from Metropolis." Lex said distantly. "He's pissed about it and has the whole house on edge. I have to be back in a half hour or he'll have all the servants in tears when he goes on rampage." 

"Oh." Clark said, deflated. 

Lex glanced up at him, then turned to look into the common room himself. Lana turned a page of her book. 

When he turned back to Clark there was a mischievous grin on his face. "Ever wondered what it would be like to do it in public?" 

"What?" 

"Men's room." 

Clark's expression spoke louder than words. "That's so - nasty." 

Lex raised an eyebrow, shrugged. "I'm not the one experiencing hormonal difficulties here, Clark. If you're that desperate to get laid..." 

"But Lana..." 

"As if Lana would ever walk into the men's room during hours, come on Clark." His grin broadened. "Where's your sense of adventure?" 

Clark squirmed, his mouth working but no words coming out. "What if we get caught?" he asked finally. 

The color was rising in his face, warming his cheeks, and warming his lips. Lex was starting to look at him rather hungrily, and it was turning him on. He felt the beginnings of a hard-on, causing him to shift his weight uncomfortably. Another glance at the common room revealed Lana still reading and most of the patrons, female. Perhaps it would not be so risky after all. 

"Lie." Lex said, in response to the question. "You _can_ tell a lie, can't you?" 

"Very funny." Clark scowled. 

Lex stepped a little bit closer, and Clark could now pick up his scent, something that drove him crazy. Lex always smelled like leather, and the musky cologne he favored, two scents that when combined made Clark think of nothing but randy sex. He fidgeted under the assault to his senses. Obscuring his hand from anyone's view in the common room behind a tail of his coat, Lex reached out and traced the long line of Clark's fly. Clark bit his lip. Lex pressed more firmly, and grinned when he felt the growing erection. 

"All you have to do is step into that bathroom, Clark. I have a condom in my wallet. 

Clark did more than that. In one swift move he not only pushed through the men's room door, but dragged Lex in behind him, pulling the young Luthor heir off his feet, and forcing him to hastily suppress a cry of surprise. 

X-ray vision was handy in determining that the bathroom was deserted, and being stronger than average assured him that Lex had no choice in being dragged back to the last stall. Clark had both their coats off and hung on the back of the door with a blur of speed that left Lex reeling. 

"Fuck, I hate it when you do that." 

_Thump_. 

Clark pinned him against the wall, and grinned. "This was your idea." The fingers of one hand worked to unbutton the purple silk shirt Lex was wearing, the other moved down his own red flannel, teasingly slow to Lex's eyes. Lex moved to assist, but as his fingers met with Clark's bare skin, he slipped his hands inside the open shirt instead. The temptation to touch had been too much for him. Clark knew how he felt, and his own hands discovered the hot nubs of Lex's nipples, rolling them between his fingers until they were raised red and hotter still. 

He ducked his head, and soothed them with his mouth. The abuse had left them more sensitive to the work of Clark's tongue as it teased the rough textured skin. Lex moaned, arching his head back against the wall and digging his fingers into Clark's shoulders when the licking became sucking. Just the sounds Clark was making inflamed them both. It had been far too long. 

Tearing himself away from the sweat-salted taste of Lex's chest, Clark eased down to his knees; not an easy task when one is six foot four and in narrow bathroom stall. Lex stroked his hair as if he were a puppy, not speaking, but encouraging him all the same. Clark's fingers were deft as he undid the belt, the button, and the fly of Lex's pants. He pushed back the cloth to find white cotton briefs and a cloth bound erection that he stroked with his fingertips. He could feel it swell against the cotton cloth, as if it were straining towards the teasing touch. 

He mouthed the taut flesh, keeping the cloth between his lips and the surface of Lex's broiling hot skin, sucking through the underwear. Dampened, it became semi-transparent, clinging to the curve of Lex's cock like a second skin or an ineffectual condom. The strength of Clark's tongue was as phenomenal as the rest of him, and it pushed the cloth tight around the head of the organ, outlining the shape of it. He worked it with his lips, still leaving it encased in cloth. The smell and taste of precum exploded within his senses. 

Clark stopped abruptly, squeezing his eyes shut. "Oh, shit." 

Lex's voice broke like it had not done in years. "What? What is it?" 

"Give me a minute." Sweat popped out on his forehead and trickled down his face in glistening rivulets. 

"Clark...." 

He opened his eyes, blinked, and let out a small sigh. "I've got it," he murmured, and he ran his hands over the tight muscles of Lex's thighs, soothing the nervous edge away. "I've got it." 

"Good," Lex said quietly. "I really didn't want to play human tor - ah!" 

Clark's big hands slid the underwear and the pants down over Lex's thighs, finally releasing him to the cool air of the bathroom. Lex moaned as Clark ignored the swollen cock to taste the soft scrotal skin, nibbling and teasing there as he had at Lex's chest. Pressed against the bathroom wall, Lex locked his knees, and spread them, allowing more access and being rewarded generously. Clark made a thorough tongue exploration before drawing both testicles into his mouth. 

If Pete knew _this_ secret, that Clark was completely enthralled by Lex's gonads, he would never speak to Clark again. It had taken a while, but he'd finally admitted to himself, and Lex, that he loved giving head. Sucking Lex off, filling himself with Lex's cock and feeling it slide down his throat, turned him on like nothing else. He craved the taste of semen like one would crave sweets, yet it was not just any cock, or any cum he liked. It was exclusively Lex. Not that he'd ever had anyone else, but nobody else seemed as appealing. 

"I have expensive tastes," he'd joked. 

Lex was whimpering. That was cool too, because it made Clark's cock throb rather deliciously hearing Lex Luthor succumb to more primal instincts. He came down off his pedestal of suave sophistication. It made Clark feel as if he had a new power, and one that he could wield without hurting anyone. He could make Lex do anything he wanted by using sex as motivation. Clark thought maybe he liked that more than using his other gifts. It was certainly more fun. 

He released Lex's balls with a moist sucking sound, but kept his mouth teasingly away from the blood darkened cock. Instead he rubbed his cheek against it, caressing its length with the ridge of one cheekbone, thoroughly enjoying the noises Lex was making. A glance revealed clenched teeth and eyes squeezed shut as Lex rolled his head against the wall. Pressure from a carefully placed thumb held off the impending climax. 

Clark admired the view as he dug for the condom. His own body was screaming at him as he fought for control of both his need and the tingling of the heat vision behind his eyes. He'd learned the triggers were not exclusively sex driven after all, but since it had been a surge of hormones that had brought it on, he suspected it might always be sensitive to his sexual urges. His fingers shook as he rolled the condom down the thick length of Lex's sex. The rubber was lubricated, but Clark didn't care one way or another. 

He stood up and pressed close, letting Lex taste himself on Clark's lips as they kissed. They were both sweating, which filled the air with scent. Had Clark more experience with women he might have picked up on Desiree's secret sooner, because he had noticed she smelled differently. She smelled of sex, but Clark's experience lay only with Lex, and he did not equate Desiree's scent with that which Lex produced during intercourse. Hyper-tuned senses were great during sex, but sucked when one worked on a farm. The Kents were lucky to have a deep well - Clark showered constantly. 

Clark punctuated his words with kisses. "I.Need.You." 

Lex groaned as they shifted in the small stall, hissed as he banged a shin on the toilet, and groaned again when suddenly Clark was nude before him, right down to shoes and socks. The speed thing made Lex dizzy, and the slide of his unbuttoned silk shirt against Clark's bare skin as he swayed made Clark shudder. Turning, Clark bent and pressed his palms against the wall. A trickle of sweat ran down his back, tracing the curve of his spine. His muscular shoulders glistened with it. 

He spread his legs in response to Lex's cool hands on his hips and the desire was so strong now he felt himself opening without being touched. Muscles relaxed, begging for penetration as Lex moved one hand to tease his balls and cock. Lex jacked him slowly, his fist light around the vein ridged swell of Clark's erection, his fingers delicate around the tip. It increased Clark's need for him. He moaned. His thigh muscles tightened. Anal muscles contracted, released, and contracted again, making Clark squirm with desire. 

"Now. God. Please, now." 

If anyone had told him six months ago he'd enjoy having a prick up his ass, Clark might have knocked them flat without much preamble. The prospect of having _Lex_ ' _s_ prick up his ass had been only a very vague fantasy he'd once had somewhere between dreaming and waking, and he'd dismissed it as adolescent hormones. All that was before he and Lex had actually started fooling around and Clark fell in love with his penis. Any excuse to have it inside him anywhere, was enough for Clark; mouth, ass, fist, whatever. 

Before Lionel invaded the mansion they'd frequently locked themselves in the media room and jacked each other off while watching porn. Once they grew braver they'd enjoyed the pool, the patio, and various other places all over the house. Clark lost track of how many times he'd been fucked over the pool table, and he longed for a repeat of the sixty-nine session in the middle of the garden maze one sunny spring morning. Experiencing Lex's cock and his mouth at the same time had been utterly amazing. 

There was no pain as Lex pushed inside now, only pleasure. The sensation of being stretched and filled and the slide of that glorious cock inside him made Clark arch his back and squeeze his eyes closed. His mouth opened, sucking in air as Lex teased him by drawing back out again. Now _he_ whimpered as cool air replaced the heat of Lex's shaft. Lex entered him again, slowly, letting himself sink deeply as Clark's muscles closed around him. He knew how to do it right, rocking gently as the muscles tightened, easing them loose again before thrusting deeper, then stopping as they gripped him again. Clark loved the staccato push and pull as Lex descended thus, and reveled in the slow slide back. The rhythmic stroking of his prostate drove him wild. 

Lex's hands moved around to his back, caressing the undulating muscles as they thrust in time to the movement of Lex's hips. Everything became louder; the creak of the wall beneath Clark's hands as he pushed back against the inward thrusts, the harsh grate of Lex's breath, Clark's soft moans.... 

The door. 

"Clark?" 

"Don't," Lex said softly as Clark went rigid. "She won't come all the way back here." He did not stop moving, but continued thrusting deep into Clark's body, angling himself so that he made full contact with the delicate gland inside each time his hips pressed against Clark's buttocks. 

Clark let him. The prospect of being caught like this, having someone watch as Lex came while inside him, was suddenly very exciting. Other people could get such a thrill by skydiving, or rock climbing, but such things were no risk to someone who could not be hurt. This was risky, dangerous, and made his body tingle with nervous anticipation. He now understood why public sex was so intriguing. The danger of being caught made the act more exciting. 

He could feel Lex laughing silently. 

"Chloe - uhhgod - this is the men's room!" His voice was less than steady, but she would no doubt chalk it up to embarrassment and possibly a gastrointestinal difficulty. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yea-uh-yes." 

Turning his head, Clark looked back over his shoulder and _through_ the stall door. He could see Chloe standing just inside the big door. She was shifting her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot and toying with her nails as she did when she was nervous. 

"I just - I've been looking for you everywhere. We need to talk." 

Lex snorted. 

Clark saw Chloe frown and reached back to slap Lex back into silence. Lex responded by reaching around to stroke Clark's cock in time to his increasing momentum. His other hand reached up to grasp one shoulder, and he pulled himself forward in lieu of Clark no longer thrusting back at him. The pleasure was mounting in Clark's groin, and he could tell from experience Lex was on the verge of climax himself. Despite Chloe's presence he found himself moving again, bucking his hips back and forth as he drove in and out of Lex's fist. 

"Uh, uh, nuh - now?" 

"Well, as soon as you're...." 

As she spoke, Chloe took a step forward, and although she was obviously reluctant to enter any further, she instinctively ducked and looked under the stall doors. 

"Finished," she squeaked, standing up again immediately. Her face turned several shades of red before Clark had to close his eyes and could no longer see her. 

"Uuhhhh!" 

He couldn't stop the moan if he tried. His cock swelled in Lex's hand, and spilled semen over Lex's fist, down his arm and onto the floor. It splattered onto the dark blue tile, pearlescent white and glistening while Lex continued pumping both his hips and Clark's penis. Clark gasped as another surge of pleasure surged through him and his body shuddered. He had no time to think of looking at Chloe again. Lex was coming, straining as his penis convulsed and sent burst after burst into the condom. Clark longed for the day when he could feel that inside him, imagined the sensation of liquid heat shooting into his depths and the slickness of Lex's cock as it slid spent from within the embrace of his body. Lex had not yet approved anal sex without protection. 

Sweat dripped from Clark's face and chest, joining the cum on the floor. Lex lay across his back, cock still buried inside his body, still twitching in the final throes of climax. One hand was wrapped tenderly around Clark's softening organ, holding it as if it were some precious entity that he needed to protect. Clark wished the feeling of "afterglow" would never fade. He wished in vain. It was going to fade, and when it did, he was going to have to explain things to.... 

Chloe. 

"Chloe?" Clark's voice was hoarse. "Are you still there?" 

Silence. 

His brow furrowed. Lex withdrew and leaned back against the side of the stall that separated it from the one next door, trying to catch his breath. Clark was distracted by his presence, and confident that Chloe must have gone, he turned to raise Lex's hand to his mouth. He sucked at the slim fingers one by one, cleaning up the ejaculate smeared over them, then continued to the palm, sucking and licking, and the wrist. Lex's small smile encouraged him. He started to grow hard again. 

"That's enough." Lex whispered. He removed the condom and deposited it in the toilet bowl. "You better go find Chloe." 

Clark nodded, and they both dressed, sharing a long kiss before Clark reached over and opened the stall door. 

He saw what she saw reflected in the mirror behind her: Lex and Clark framed together in the open door of the bathroom stall, both with twin expressions of surprise, both with flushed faces and rumpled clothes. Clark's hair was sticking up in disheveled clumps all over his head and Lex sported a bright red love bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

Chloe looked profoundly unhappy. 

"You know," she said. "If I sold this story, I'd have my first two years of college paid for, easy." 

Clark's grin was sickly. "Uh, heh. Chloe it's not what you think, honest." 

"Not what I think? Now what would that be, Clark? What reason would Lex have for being in a bathroom stall with you? What could I possibly be thinking, and since when has anything that came out of your mouth been _honest_ lately?" 

"I, uhm...." 

"Look, Chloe..." Lex began. 

"Guys?" 

Clark flinched, and Lana burst into the bathroom. Her expression was unreadable as she strode purposely back to the end stall where everyone still stood. 

Clark wanted to die. 

"Did you fix that clog yet?" she demanded. 

Lex and Clark looked at her blankly, totally uncomprehending her meaning, but after a moment Lex recovered, understanding dawning in his eyes. He slipped back into the stall behind him and flushed the toilet. It responded with a gurgling rush of water as it not only demonstrated its working order, but sucked the used condom down the pipe. Turning back around, Lex favored Chloe with a faint smile. 

"Sure did. Works like a charm." He clapped Clark on the shoulder. "Thanks, Clark, you just saved the Talon a plumbing bill." 

"Uh, no problem." Clark murmured. He winced slightly as Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. 

Lex's smile broadened, and he brushed past Lana towards the door. He was whistling. The door closed with a soft "thunk" behind him. 

Chloe looked from the door, to Lana, back to Clark, and then to Lana once more. Her mouth opened, then closed again as she struggled to find words that seemed unable to make it out of the disorder of her thoughts. 

Lana smiled pleasantly at her. "Lex is a good boss, but he doesn't know jack about plumbing. Good thing you were here Clark." 

Chloe's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously, but she said nothing. Instead, she shot them both a glare before stomping silently out of the bathroom. Clark slumped against the stall door, his breath leaving him in a rush. 

"Thanks." 

Lana's smile faded. "You owe me one, big time." 

He nodded. 

"And next time you need Pete out of your way, instead of screwing around in a public bathroom, call me. I'll take care of Mr. Ross." Turning on her heel, she started off in Chloe's wake. 

"Wait, _what_?" 

Lana stopped halfway across the room and looked over her shoulder with a mischievous grin. "You think you're the only one with a secret?" 


End file.
